Vehicle grilles generally cover an opening in a body of a vehicle. For example, a radiator grille is placed at the front of the vehicle and in front of the radiator and the engine of the vehicle. Vehicle grilles may have different cosmetic designs and be decorative, while also providing structure for preventing debris, such as leaves, from entering an engine compartment of the vehicle.